


Cheat

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Games, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: But that's only if they're yours in the first place.





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is an OC created by my friend @judasetcetera.

Nobutomo, along with the people of Kai, should have felt nothing but hatred for Akechi Mitsuhide – and for the most part that was true. But besides the dreams, the dreams that would stir his loins beyond what an enemy ever should, it had only gotten worse – like a damn nightmare. Takeda had ordered him back out. Mitsuhide had come down again. They’d fought – just like the last time – and Akechi kept that damn smile on his face all the while, even when he’d been forced to the ground and captured, bloodied and bruised and flushed.

“Akechi Mitsuhide.”

“Takeda Shingen.” His name almost sounded like mockery itself, the way Mitsuhide had purred it out.

“You are, no doubt, aware of the harm you have done to the people of Kai.” 

Shingen had, Nobutomo noted, glossed over on the fact that Mitsuhide had very nearly killed _him_ and left the clan without adequate leadership – the favored one was Yukimura right now, and that greenhorn wasn’t ready to take on the mantle of their Lord in the slightest. 

In response, Mitsuhide smirked, and licked the edges of his lips. Shingen’s fists clenched where they rested on his thighs. He wouldn’t kill Mitsuhide, no, certainly not – Nobutomo had already spoken with him about the benefits of keeping him alive, steering clear of the shrouded secret that he _knew_ was his real motivation. But that didn’t stop him from standing, seizing Oda’s vassal by the throat, and hoisting him into the air like a limp, pale doll.

“You may have avoided death this time, Akechi Mitsuhide,” Shingen growled, “but the time will come where you will _pay_ for your crimes.” He squeezed his fingers, clamped down harder, and Mitsuhide – Mitsuhide _moaned,_ a shiver running down the length of his whole body. 

“Will you _promise,_ Lord Shingen?” He gasped out, and then Shingen abruptly hurled him to the floor in a heap of fabric and silvery hair, and it was all Nobutomo could do to, bizarrely enough, keep himself from rushing forwards, as if to shield Mitsuhide from any other blows that would come. 

He should have felt triumph, perhaps, or satisfaction at seeing Mitsuhide humiliated, but instead, he’d felt anything but. He’d flinched when Shingen had grabbed onto his throat. He’d almost jumped when he’d been tossed back down. And when Mitsuhide had _writhed,_ held up only by Shingen’s hand, Nobutomo had seen _red._ That wasn’t allowed to happen it wasn’t it wasn’t it wasn’t. Why don’t know why. Perhaps if it had been his _own_ hand instead of Shingen’s – 

“Oh dear me.”

Mitsuhide had gathered his legs underneath him and was looking up at him with that smug little smile. It certainly wasn’t the first time that he could have sworn Akechi could read minds. Mitsuhide’s eyes drifted from Nobutomo to Shingen, and then back to Nobutomo again. 

“You’re mad,” Nobutomo ground out, standing abruptly and all but storming out of the door, somehow still feeling as though he was the one that had lost.


End file.
